Trouble with my Heart and Mom
by lgirl2010
Summary: ONESHOT! mom doesn't like Troy...troyella fo sho!


A Piece of the Puzzle

I, Gabriella Montez, can say that I never imagined myself standing on this cold intersection with my black leather suitcase in my hands. I really miss home, but my home isn't the one that it used to be. Once my father died the relationship my mother and I once had turned into two tigers in a wrestling match. My beloved mom thought she had to take the role of both mother and father so she was more strict with rules including friends. This is where Troy comes in. Troy Bolton, the best guy friend a girl can have.

Troy was a guy that everybody knew. He was just a bubbly guy that everyone loved minus my mom of course. I didn't exactly "know" him until the last day of Freshman year. I mean of course in Arroyo Grande you know everyone, and we had been going to school with each other to school since Pre-School, but we really hadn't had a true conversation until that day. I was at my locker packing my things up for summer vacation when I looked up and connected eyes with the most amazing ocean-blue eyes in the world. I looked down immediately, but soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there were those eyes again in full vision.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notices that we have the same period next, so I was wondering or shall I say hoping that I could walk you to our lovely class of Government?", Troy asked hopeful.

I seriously thought that I lost my voice! Then I answered coolly, "I'd really like that!" This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship between Troy and myself.

That was the best summer ever! Troy and I did everything together. We hung out having movie marathon, eating ice cream, and my favorite: swimming. I love to swim and much to my surprise so did he. If we weren't together then we were texting or calling each other. My mother definitely did not like this!

We got into a lot of arguments due to her not liking the fact that I was friends with someone of a different background. I always remember her saying, "I trying to do what is best for you!" or "I'm just want you to be happy!"

That to lines made me very angry at the time because why couldn't she see I was happy being there with Troy . Every argument was always revolved around those two lines.

When Troy came over he was an absolute gentleman. He just had this charm, yet my mom already had her mind made up and believe me there was no changing it.

"Good evening Mrs. Montez. How are you doing?" asked Troy in a hopeful tone.

"Gabby I'll be upstairs don't come home too late!", Rosa said ignoring the comment made by Troy .

"Goodnight mom", I said. "I promise she doesn't hate you. She just has her times.", I tried to explain to Troy .

"Are you sure, because I definitely don't feel love coming from her.", Troy said sarcastically.

When school started again Troy was busy seeing as he was the captain of many sports. We hardly had anytime together except Saturdays, and he even came to church with me on Sundays. That didn't even change my mother's mind. She would just find little things to nag about him. Like, "I really wish that Troy would stop talking during the service. It's rude you know!"

This would just start another argument.

"Mom, everybody whispers during the service. Even you with your girlfriends!", I exclaimed.

"I really wish you would stop yelling at me! I'm your mother.", my mom said.

"Well, I wish you would stop nagging at everything Troy does! He is a really great friend to me!", I would retaliate. These battles were endless.

School life was better though. I joined the swim team to spend more time with Troy and less at home. Seeing as most of the time I was at home I was having yet another debate.

During one of our swim meets, the best moment of my life occurred! I was talking to my best friend, Rylee, when out-of-the-blue Troy came

"Hey, you did amazing on that last lap!", he yelled.

"Thanks, I had a good helper!"

"Thanks. Do you want to take a walk..with me?", he asked nervously.

"Sure! Where to?"

"Just follow", he said.

Turns out that was the night he asked me to be his girlfriend. There I was again staring into those dreamy blue pools they call eyes. Of course I said yes! Yet there was a little glitch to my happiness. My mom! She was definitely not happy!

Things changed a lot after that. For instance, a way earlier curfew change (from 12am to 10pm). Man, it made no sense. Somehow even though my mom was even rude to Troy he took her side! He always sided with her.

"I can't believe I have to be home that early! What happened to the trust?!", I would say.

"Your curfew was that late when we were "just friends" now were dating! There's a huge difference. She's doing what's best for you!", he said.

All I was truly worried about was being with Troy. He helped me understand why she was acting like that. My mom was furious at this, because she should've been the one to comfort me, not him.

That's when we get back to the beginning. The night my mom and I had our final clash. Troy was over yet again for another movie marathon, when my mom came down.

"Gabby we need to talk now!", she demanded.

"Okay mom!", I said to her. "Maybe you should go for the night."

"Yeah, just call me later okay?", he asked.

"Definitely!" I said. I then walked into the kitchen where my mom was waiting to talk to me.

"Hey mom! What did you need?", I asked nervously.

"Well I have some upsetting news, so sit down."

"I really don't like the sound of this!"

"Well it seems that we have to.." she stuttered.

"To what mom?"

"To move Gabby! I'm sorry!"

I felt my mouth drop then I went numb! I couldn't believe what was going on. What about school, the swim team, or most importantly Troy !!

"Why?" was all I could get out.

"It seems that there are better circumstances elsewhere for us."

"Where would this elsewhere be?" I asked nervously.

"..San Marino, which is only 2 ½ hours away!"

I couldn't take all this at once. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. Pacing back and forth through my room thinking of what to do. Then, the next thing I knew I was packing as much as my suitcase could hold. I wrote a note to my mom telling her I love her and for her to be safe in San Marino, then I left through my balcony.

I soon found myself walking on this scary intersection with my black, leather case wondering what to do. Then I remembered I have to call Troy .

"Hey Brie! How did that talk go?" he asked.

"Extremely bad. I really need you!"

"What's wrong?" You could hear his voice full of concern.

"Well it turns out that I'm moving.."

"What? When?"

"I'm not sure. I left before she could say."

"What you left? Where are you at?" Yet again a voice of concern.

"I need you to come pick me up on the intersection. I just couldn't take it. I had to get out!" I exclaimed.

"I'm on my way!"

Not even twenty minutes later he pulled up right beside me. All I could do was cry and listen to the lecture Troy was giving to me about what I had done. I fell asleep during it and when I woke up I was home again in my bed. I went down stairs and there was Troy sleeping on the couch.

"Good morning Brie!" Troy told me.

"Thank you for helping me last night. I really appreciated it."

"I would do anything for you! Now go talk to your mother." He demanded.

There I was off to the Land of Consequences also known as my mother's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." was all she said. Let me tell you those goose bumps weren't for nothing.

"Good morning mom!" I tried to sound optimistic.

"How could you do that Gabriella!" Here comes the name again!

"I'm truly sorry mom and I just didn't know what was happening and it won't happen again!" I pleaded for forgiveness.

"I know you are and I'm sorry we have to move but I promise it won't be that bad and you'll be super close to Troy !"

"Did you just think about Troy 's feelings?" I asked surprised.

"I've grown very fond of that boy and I'm sorry for not giving him a chance."

"I guess we're all sorry for something right, mom?"

"Yes, and it's okay. I love you Ella and don't forget that!" she said with tears falling.

"I love you too mom and thank you for everything!"

I'm no longer wondering what I need to do with my life. Thanks to the two amazing people in my life. My mom and I have healed our relationship and Troy is my life saver. Now I understand that my mom was only trying to do what's best for me. I don't care how cheesy that sounds. Now the puzzle is complete and there are no missing pieces.


End file.
